


Disembowel

by hiera



Category: Alice Nine, D (Band), D'espairsRay, Dir en grey, Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Miyavi (Musician), Penicillin (Band), SID (band), X JAPAN, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Thriller
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disembowel, c'est le nom qu'on donne à ce tueur qui fait trembler la petite ville de Katakura. Qui est cet homme ? Personne ne le sait. Pourtant, tuer n'est plus suffisamment drôle pour lui. Il a décidé de jouer à un nouveau jeu : la chasse à l'homme. Une enquête policière sombre sur fond de romance, de drame et surtout de sang...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disembowel

**Author's Note:**

> Seul le prologue est écrit à la première personne.

_Il_ est là. C'est Disembowel. Je ne vois pas _son_ visage mais je sais qui _il_ est. Comment ai-je fait pour oublier que c'était _lui_... Peut-être parce que j'avais trop bu. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis dans cette pièce avec _lui_. Je sais très bien ce qu' _il_ va me faire. _Il_ me l'a déjà dit. _Il_ m'avait prévenu. Mon Dieu, faite qu' _il_ me tue rapidement ! Je ne veux pas qu' _il_ me fasse ce qu' _il_ leur à fait. Je ne veux pas qu' _il_ me dépèce vivant.

Je vois la lame de _son_ couteau qui brille dans le noir grâce à la pleine lune. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. _Il_ va me tuer. Ma vie est terminée. Pourtant je suis si jeune ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t- _il_ choisi ? Je le sais pourtant... Je sais au fond de moi pourquoi _il_ m'a choisi... _Il_ me l'a toujours dit et je trouve cela injuste parce que je n'ai jamais rien demandé !

- Aoi, ne t'as-t-on jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? 

Il y a tant de sadisme dans le son de _sa_ voix. Je ne peux faire autrement que de frissonner. _Cet homme_ me fait peur et j'ai raison de trembler car ce qu' _il_ a fait à _ses_ précédentes victimes ne peut que témoigner de _sa_ cruauté. Est-ce possible d'être aussi sanguinaire? Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne le pensais pas. J'ai toujours eu foi en l'humanité. J'ai toujours pensé que l'homme était fondamentalement bon. Mais j'ai sans doute lu trop de Rousseau. Satanée philosophe français ! Enfin, l'heure n'est plus à la philosophie parce que dans très peu de temps, je ne serais plus de ce monde. C'est triste de penser qu'on va mourir. Mon Dieu aidez moi ! Je ne veux pas mourir ce soir !

_Il_ n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi. À travers l’obscurité j'arrive à distinguer _son_ sourire sadique dessiné sur _ses_ lèvres. Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Comment un homme peut-il en arriver là ? Je ne sais pas mais dans le fond est-ce bien important ? Où que se pose mon regard, je ne vois aucune issu et je me retrouve acculé à un mur. C'est triste, j'en ai presque pitié pour moi-même. Mais ce qui est le plus drôle, c'est que c'est justement ce genre de scène dont je raffole dans les films d'horreur. Le moment où la frêle victime regarde son bourreau s'approcher d'elle. Seulement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela puisse m'arriver un jour. Après tout Katakura était jusqu'à _son_ apparition, une petite ville tranquille. Notre taux de criminalité était si faible qu'on pouvait se balader tranquillement la nuit sans avoir peur de se faire agresser. C'est peut-être à cause de ça que tout a commencé. Après tout, cette nuit-là la lune était pleine également. Cette nuit-là, j'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi. Seulement j'avais tellement eu envie de sortir en boite de nuit... Je ne suis qu'un crétin qui a toujours été au devant du danger. C'est peut-être pour ça que je mérite de mourir.

 

Disembowel est à moins de deux mètres de moi. _Il_ tient toujours son couteau et moi je suis complètement tétanisé.

- Aoi, tu vas souffrir à en mourir. C'est moi qui te le dis. Mais je te ferais souffrir bien plus que les autres, parce que toi, je t'aime. 

Son effrayant rictus s’étire un peu plus et _il_ ne tarde pas à souder ses lèvres aux miennes en même temps que je sens _son_ couteau contre ma peau...

 

 


End file.
